Blind Dates: GGundam Style!
by KSK
Summary: It's a blind date show for Chibodee, Sai and George. They must compete to get the best girl, but games and trouble will be headin' their way as the show goes on. UPDATED after almost a year. Please R
1. Welcome

KSK: Shit! My perfect torture for the G-Fighters (a.k.a. gundam fighters) has just been messed up by mah stupid suitcase. Now I have ta type this stupid shit!  
  
Chibodee: Ha ha!  
  
George: That's very unfortunate for you.  
  
KSK: Shut up Frenchman! Now on with the show!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*  
  
Female Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Blind Date live in California, Neo-USA! Here's your hostess/ authoress it's Keep the Secret Keys!! A dark brown eyed, tan-skinned, black haired girl wearing a plain white t- shirt and a pair of jeans runs on the stage facing the audience full of demons, robots, people and anime people. KSK is also wearing her hair in a ponytail and a head set with the microphone thingy.  
  
KSK: Okay! Everyone I'm going to do a few shout outs is that okay with ya all?  
  
The audience cheers in approval except one dude.  
  
Yusuke: NO! BOO!  
  
KSK: YUSUKE URAMESHI!! Yusuke practically jumped in his seat by surprise. KSK made her way up to Yusuke and dragged him by the ear towards the stage.  
  
KSK: You are a DUNCE!!! You shall wear the Pointy Hat of Discipline!!  
  
Yusuke stands up as KSK pulls out a heavy trunk. She opens the trunk and pulls out a tall pointy yellow hat with the word discipline in red on it. KSK forces the hat on poor Yusuke. Yusuke starts to run for the seats.  
  
KSK: Jina! Make him sit please!  
  
In the open doors a pair of purple glowing eyes appear and two hands with glowing blue jinx energy fire at Yusuke. Yusuke's legs are now covered with blue-jinxed energy in other words his legs are jinxed and he can't move them. The audience gasps and mumbles among themselves at the sight of Yusuke.  
  
KSK: That everyone is what happens to anyone who pisses me off. Now as I promised the shout outs: my friends Helen Wong and phoenixangel who helped with some of my gundam research. Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Quatre Winner and Heero Yuy from Gundam Wing. Kamiya Kaoru, Myojin Yahiko, Makimachi Misao, Sagara Sanosuke, Takani Megumi, Saito Hajime and last but not least Himura Kenshin from Rurouni Kenshin!  
  
Yusuke rolled his eyes in disgust. KSK makes a death glare at Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: When is this over?  
  
KSK spun around to slap him in the face. KSK turns to her audience smiling.  
  
KSK: Sorry pest control problem.  
  
The audience laughs at her little joke.  
  
KSK: Now to continue the shout outs. ekifuuten, my other friend from mah school who I promised to help with her Rurouni Kenshin fic. My other cool friend from mah school is Jessica (I call her Turtle Gurl and don't ask me why) who is a total fan of Rurouni Kenshin (good resource for Rurouni Kenshin fics). Hiei and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakoshu. All the mechs from the Transformers series except Megatron cause he's not funny or cool. I hate not funny or cool people. Everyone from Medabots cept that really evil dude. And that's all the shout outs for this chapter. I'll do more in the next, game?  
  
The audience cheers in approval. KSK tries to settle down the audience and signals a brown eyed woman with long blue hair (more bluer than Chibodee's, people) wearing a white silk shirt with cuffs loosely hanging from her wrists, long black silk pants, black high-heeled shoes and that head-set with the mic.  
  
KSK: Now everyone here's our first constant. Spa!  
  
Spa the announcer is now typing on the Internet unaware of KSK who is steaming with fury now.  
  
KSK: SPA! Spa stops typing with her shoulders squeezed close to her neck. The audience starts laughing out loud like crazy as Spa slowly turns her head to KSK smiling weakly.  
  
Spa: I'm dead, right?  
  
KSK: No, our first constant is WAITING FOR THE DOORS TO OPEN SPA!!  
  
Spa: Sorry!!  
  
Spa quickly checks the security cams and looks like she about to laugh. She turns to KSK who is now confused.  
  
Spa: Looks like the Frenchman or should I say French chicken is too scared to come out first.  
  
The audience rolled with laughter. Marie Louise looked pretty pissed off real bad.  
  
Spa: Oh well, too bad for the French chicken. Ladies and gentlemen, mechs and demons here's our first player. This 6'3" foot tall 20 year-old, Neo- American gundam fighter weighs about 191.4 pounds. It's Chibodee Crocket!!  
  
The audience cheers as Chibodee runs on to the stage. KSK starts to inspect his jacket.  
  
KSK: Where did you get this?  
  
Chibodee: What?  
  
KSK: Your jacket dummy.  
  
Chibodee: My jacket? Uh. some store in the mall I guess.  
  
KSK blinked her eyes at the thought of the fashion heaven (a.k.a. the mall.)  
  
KSK: The mall?  
  
Chibodee: Think so.  
  
KSK: The mall. It's from a store in the mall right?  
  
Chibodee: Yeah.  
  
KSK looks up and a light shines on her. There's singing chorus singin' Halleluiah. KSK shakes her head and pulls out her handy dandy Mall Fashion Magazine. She starts flipping though the pages and finds the jacket at some well-known stores.  
  
KSK: Okay which store was it?  
  
Chibodee: Uh.I don't remember.  
  
Spa looks at KSK and shakes her head. Spa gets ready for the next constant. Spa: Ladies and gentlemen, mechs and demons here's our second player. This 5'11"foot tall 20 year-old, Neo-French gundam fighter who weighs about 165 pounds. It's George de Sand!  
  
George runs on to the stage and stops to find KSK and Chibodee talking that damn jacket. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders. George walks behind them. Spa looks at the security screen on the TV.  
  
KSK: You are sure that you got it from Target?  
  
Chibodee: Yep.  
  
KSK: Oy, Spa which is cheaper Club Banana or Target?  
  
Spa looks from the Screen and towards KSK.  
  
Spa: Club Banana. Believe me, I worked there for 4 full years in high school.  
  
KSK: Club Banana it is. Can I try the jacket, Chibodee?  
  
Chibodee takes off his jacket and hands it to KSK. KSK tries the jacket on but she falls down on to the cold hard floor. The audience starts laughing like hell now including Yusuke.  
  
KSK: Ack! Too heavy! Gah! Can't breathe!  
  
Chibodee: Whoa it can't be that heavy for ya!  
  
George: I certainly agree with you.  
  
KSK gets up from the floor smiling. She takes the jacket off and hands it to Chibodee. She was laughing at them cause of her little joke.  
  
KSK: Oh my God Gundam, you guys actually fell for that act?  
  
Chibodee & George: Yes.  
  
KSK: Pity. Spa when is the last one going to come?  
  
Spa looks from the screen and sighs. She shrugs her shoulders and looks back at the screen while KSK tries to settle the audience down from the joke she made. Spa readies her mic.  
  
Spa: Ladies and gentlemen, mechs and demons, without further ado, here's our last player. This 4'4" foot tall 16 year-old, Neo-Chinese gundam fighter who weighs about 70.4 pounds. It's Sai Saici!  
  
Sai runs to the stage but he trips over Yusuke's jinxed leg and falls flat on his face. Sai gets up embarrassed while Yusuke starts laughing at him. KSK once again shakes her head and goes to her trunk. Sai reaches where the other two fighters were.  
  
KSK: Don't worry Sai, I'll get him. Now where did I put that thing?  
  
KSK falls into her own trunk and she comes out of there smiling.  
  
KSK: I found it!!!  
  
KSK walks to Yusuke with a yellow foam bat in her hand. Yusuke tries to crawl away from KSK with his arms. KSK whacks poor Yusuke in the head with her yellow foam bat til he passes out.  
  
Chibodee: Poor guy, getting hit in the head with that thing must be harsh.  
  
Ultra Magnus: You guys have no idea how much that thing hurts.  
  
Sai: You got hit by that thing?  
  
Ultra Magnus: Yeah, but by a different person.  
  
Chibodee: Harsh.  
  
Yusuke finally passes out after getting hit by KSK's foam bat five hundred times in the head. KSK pants and walks to the fighters still holding her trusty foam bat.  
  
KSK: This * pant * everyone * pant * is my * pant * Ultimate Foam Bat of Doom.  
  
KSK faints but Chibodee catches her before she fell. Spa shrugs and walks toward the stage. She stood over KSK and over towered Chibodee by seven inches (the heels are 3" so guess how tall is Spa). Spa faced the audience with a shrug.  
  
Spa: Well everyone looks like our hostess is out cold now. She okay folks, she's just tired after whacking that annoying pest over there five hundred times. She'll be back in the next chapter, I hope. Hey Chibodee you okay with her on ya?  
  
Chibodee: Uh.yeah. I'll carry her.  
  
Spa: You sure, dude? Cause she's heavy.  
  
Chibodee: I'm okay.  
  
Chibodee lifts KSK up and walks to the backstage stumbling over Yusuke's legs a bit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: How did you like it? Did I suck or I'm okay? Send in any game suggestions and yes it is okay to make up your own as long as you put the rules in with it! You can be in this fic if you wish but you got to tell me what you look like and how are you like plus a very good reason why I should stick you in here too. Wait for the next chapter: Let the Games Begin! 


	2. Let the Games begin!

KSK: Okay I suck at this, really.  
  
Sai: Why?  
  
George: Only two reviews?  
  
Chibodee: No wonder you suck.  
  
KSK: I found out why. In the end of this chapter I'll tell. I do not own the audience or the contestants.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~* ~*  
  
Spa: Ladies and gentlemen, demons and mechs welcome back to Blind Date! Here's your hostess/ authoress: Keep the Secret Keys!  
  
The audience applauses while KSK runs out to the stage wearing a true blue three quarter sleeve tee with asymmetrical neckline and banded bottom (in other words a true blue flashdance tee), black cotton pants, black sneakers, a jacket that looks exactly like Chibodee's cept it's darker and it has a huge Club Banana logo on the back and a head set.  
  
KSK: Welcome back people! Let me continue the shout outs. Sam, Clover and Alex from Totally Spies. Kim Possible, Shego and Adrena-Lynn from Kim Possible. Sai Saici, Allenby Beardsley, Rain Mikamura and Chibodee Crocket from G-Gundam. My reviewers. I'll do more in the next chapter, okay?  
  
Chibodee, George and Sai are now clapping with the audience as KSK bows down. KSK grabs a request card from Spa and reads it. KSK grins evilly after she read it.  
  
KSK: Okay before we play the Game Olympics, I have a request from Duel Mistress K. Marie, George would you two kindly sit in those two chairs?  
  
Marie comes down from the audience area and sits in one of the two seats next to George. George sort of, well blush. KSK grabs Chibodee by the wrist and drags him over to her trunk. KSK gives Chibodee a golf club and whispers something in his ear. Chibodee grins the widest grin after he heard everything. KSK walks behind the two French people with a frying pan in her hand. The chairs popped arms, legs and waist restraints around the poor French.  
  
KSK: I salute you Duel Mistress K. In your honor, I will whack both of these two French people till I pass out with my Ultimate Frying Pan of Doom! When I pass out, Chibodee will take over from here with my Ultimate Golf Club of Doom!  
  
Sai: KSK, you're mean.  
  
KSK: It's a request, I have no choice Sai. It is Author's Honor.  
  
KSK looks at George with a wide grin, so wide that you can swear that it reach from ear to ear. KSK raises her Ultimate Frying Pan of Doom above his head.  
  
KSK: I've been waiting for this day George, any last words Frenchman?  
  
George: Could you at least wait a little longer?  
  
KSK: Monsieur Désolé George.  
  
Sai & Chibodee: Wha?  
  
Spa spun in her chair and fell down. Spa popped her head under her desk.  
  
Spa: She said "Sorry Mister George" in French.  
  
Sai: I didn't know she could speak French.  
  
Spa: Not really. It's only to taunt him.  
  
Chibodee: Oh.  
  
Spa sighs as she gets up from the floor and dusts her self off. Spa climbs back into her chair. KSK is now trying beat the lights out of both Marie and George. Marie is screaming like hell and KSK had to stop to cover her ears. Everyone else had to cover their ears except poor George because of his arm restraints. Yusuke woke up just to cover his ears. Spa fell down her chair again.  
  
KSK: Ugh! Put a cork in it!  
  
KSK fishes a large cork and a bright red handkerchief out of her trunk. KSK shoved the cork into Marie's mouth, covered and tied it with the hankie behind Marie's head. KSK sighs and continues her frying pan whacking fury. Yusuke rubbed his eyes and yawns. Spa gets in her chair and watches KSK whack the poor French people. Finally KSK passes out, Spa gets up and stretched her arm towards KSK. KSK floats a few inches above ground and hovers towards Spa. Spa faints as Chibodee jumps behind the French and starts whacking them in the head.  
  
Sai: Hey bro, I think that's enough whacking for one day.  
  
Chibodee: Aw nuts. I wanted to hit Frenchie.  
  
Doors in the center of the stage opens and Allenby runs out to the stage with a headset on. Allenby waves at the audience happily.  
  
Chibodee & Sai: Allenby?  
  
Allenby: Hi you guys. Where are George and Marie? I need to warn them about KSK and Duel Mistress K's request!  
  
Sai: Uh.you are a little bit too late Allenby.  
  
Allenby: I am? Oh no!  
  
Chibodee: They are in those chairs.  
  
Allenby looks to where Chibodee is pointing with the golf club. Allenby looks around the stage.  
  
Allenby: Damn traffic! Okay, then where's KSK?  
  
Sai: Over there, with Spa.  
  
Allenby looks at Spa's desk and KSK. Allenby scratches her head.  
  
Allenby: What happened?  
  
Yusuke: KSK passed out after whacking the French and Spa fainted after KSK kinda hovered towards her.  
  
Allenby: Spa used her telekinesis on KSK?  
  
Sai: Whoa, you're saying that Spa is psychic?  
  
Allenby: Yeah. Spa is a teleporter, telepathic, telekinetic and she can levitate.  
  
Chibodee: Cool.  
  
Allenby: Looks like I'm your temporarily hostess for now. Rain, if you are out there right now you better run cause Scarlet Rose's request has to do something with you. Right now we have to wake up George.  
  
Rain dashes towards the exit with Domon not far behind her. Allenby grabs a glass of water from Spa's desk and splashes the water on George. George wakes up and tries to break free of the restraints on him. He looks to Marie.  
  
George: Mlle Marie Louise se réveillent, satisfont répondent.  
  
Allenby: What did he say? I don't speak French!  
  
A cyborg girl stands up from her seat. The cyborg girl had short blond hair, bright green eyes, a red hair band, a red jumpsuit with black knee high boots and a long yellow scarf tied around her neck.  
  
Cyborg 003: I'm French!  
  
Allenby: Come down here then!  
  
003 made her way down to the stage. George kept speaking French to Marie as 003 came down. 003 finally came down to the stage after she tripped over Yusuke. Allenby gave 003 a headset. 003 put the headset on her hair band.  
  
Allenby: Okay now what did he say?  
  
003: He said, "Miss Marie Louise wake up, please respond." in French.  
  
Allenby: What's your name?  
  
003: My name is Francoise Arnoul but you can call me 003.  
  
Allenby: 003 could you stay for now just in case George starts speaking French again?  
  
003: I'll be happy to.  
  
Allenby: Great! Uh.why don't you sit somewhere on stage okay?  
  
003: All right.  
  
003 sits in a chair near Spa's desk and KSK wakes up. Spa recovers from her telekinesis show. KSK and Spa notice 003 and shakes her hand. KSK walks to where Allenby is. Allenby tries to pry open the restraints with no luck. KSK takes a key out of her pocket and opens all of the restraints.  
  
KSK: Let's get on with the show now. Let's play um.Allenby why don't you pick.  
  
Allenby: How bout the True, False, or Slime Game?  
  
KSK: I was hoping you pick that. Gentlemen please sit in those seats.  
  
Chibodee and Sai walk to the three seats. Chibodee sits in the right one and Sai sits in the left one. George on the other hand wouldn't budge no matter how hard Allenby and KSK push him. Chibodee tosses the golf club into the trunk  
  
Spa: May I assist?  
  
KSK: Yeah. Like Maintenant!  
  
003: Now.  
  
Spa uses her telekinetic to force George to the seat. Before he reached the seat, Spa fainted again. George smiles at himself, which made Allenby and KSK mad.  
  
KSK: J'ai un plan!  
  
George: Uh OH!  
  
Allenby: Wha?  
  
003: She has a plan.  
  
KSK: Allenby, I hit, you push, okay?  
  
Allenby: Sounds good to me.  
  
KSK unties Marie's cork and takes the red hankie with her. KSK and Allenby walk up to George. KSK wraps the hankie around her right hand making it completely covered. KSK looks like she's wearing a boxing glove.  
  
KSK: You've got till the count of ten to sit in the seat. Allenby count please.  
  
Allenby: One.Two.Three.Four.  
  
George: Qu'allez-vous faire à moi si je ne m'assieds pas?  
  
003: What are you going to do to me if I don't sit.  
  
KSK: Je vous poinçonnerai!  
  
Allenby: Five.six.seven.eight.  
  
003: I'll punch you.  
  
George: Est-ce que c'est ainsi?  
  
003: Is that so.  
  
Allenby: nine.ten!  
  
KSK: Alright, you asked for it.  
  
KSK swung a punch at George but she hit Allenby in the stomach instead. George starts laughing at KSK. KSK shot a death glare at George as she squatted next to Allenby.  
  
KSK: You okay Allenby?  
  
Allenby: Owie  
  
KSK: Stop laughing Frenchman. Chibodee taught me that!  
  
George: Ce bouffon?  
  
003: That buffoon.  
  
Chibodee: Alright that's it. No more Mr. Nice Chibodee!  
  
KSK: Hold it Chibodee! He's mine to knock out!  
  
Chibodee: Aw come on KSK, one punch?  
  
KSK: No!  
  
KSK and Allenby get up from the ground and advances slowly towards George. Marie wakes up and turns around to see the two hostesses walking slowly towards George. Chibodee crosses his arms and sits down angrily.  
  
KSK: This is for DMK, Allenby and Chibodee!  
  
KSK swung another punch at George and this time she hit his groin. If you don't know what a groin is then, reword it as: she hit his balls.  
  
George: Merde!  
  
Marie: George, how dare you!  
  
003: I'm not translating that.  
  
Allenby pushes George towards his seat in the middle and George falls into the seat. KSK takes the hankie off and throws it in the washing machine on stage. KSK grabs a remote control from her coat pocket. She pushes the red button and some glass panels slid on the sides of each dude and the front and back of them too. On the right arm of the chairs a green button pops up, on the opposite side a red button comes up. KSK switches remotes with a three-button remote.  
  
Allenby: You know I think George just cursed.  
  
KSK: I know a swear word when I hear it.  
  
Sai: What did he say? What did he say? What did he say? What did he say?  
  
003: Fine I'll translate it he said "shit".  
  
Chibodee: Whoa! Hey Frechie congrats to ya!  
  
George: Quiet you.  
  
Chibodee: Oh yeah? Make me.  
  
George: I'll be happy to.  
  
Allenby: You guys, we're not playing War.  
  
George glares at Chibodee but KSK shot a "Don't Think About It" glare at George.  
  
Allenby: Okay everyone this is how the game works, this is a true or false game, if you get one wrong you get slimed, there will be some questions from the audience. Every question has to have a correct answer and a wrong answer, plus you must include which is which.  
  
KSK: Okay for the next chapter there can only be a limit of twenty questions for the game. Look, I know that sucks but I want this fic to be over with okay? Get the music if you please.  
  
Spa slides a music disc that had the Courage the Cowardly Dog music on it. I think you guys know the one. Allenby and KSK pull out the cards and did roshambo. Allenby won, KSK just shrugs and pulls two chairs for both of them.  
  
Allenby: Okay you guys, first of all the questions are going to get harder every time okay? You guys ready?  
  
Chibodee: Yeah.  
  
George: Yes  
  
Sai: Bring it on.  
  
KSK: Whoa, confident today aren't ya?  
  
Sai: Yep.  
  
Allenby: Domon received the Burning Gundam during the battle with Asia. True or False?  
  
All three gundam fighters picked pushed the green button. Allenby sits on her chair and KSK stands up with her cards.  
  
Chibodee: This is too easy.  
  
KSK: Hey, don't count your chickens before they hatch, Chibo.  
  
Sai: Chibo?  
  
Chibodee: That's KSK's nickname for me. Got a problem with that?  
  
George: Not at all.  
  
Chibodee: Good.  
  
KSK: The girls at the retreat walked on my back as a back massage. True or False?  
  
George: This is hard.  
  
George and Chibodee pushed the red button but Sai pushed the green one. KSK smirks and shakes her head. Marie returns to her seat in the audience.  
  
KSK: Hey, looks like Sai is trying to outsmart you guys.  
  
Yusuke: This is getting weird.  
  
Marie: You don't say.  
  
003: I'm wondering, who is going to get slimed?  
  
KSK pushes two buttons and both George and Chibodee got slimed with the green ooze. Sai starts laughing at the two unfortunates.  
  
Chibodee: Gross.  
  
George: I have to agree with you.  
  
KSK: As I promised I would tell you people why this fic sucked I had this fic anti-anonymous. Damn it and I had to slime Chibo.  
  
KSK uses a remote to remove the glass panels. The contestants walked out.  
  
KSK: Alright you guys, two-hour shower break.  
  
The gundam fighters walked to the backstage. Allenby and KSK walked to the center doors as the lights slowly turn down.  
  
Spa: Everyone please stand by for the next chapter Slime Time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
KSK: Review please! I'm getting desperate here people! Must have game questions and game suggestions please! 


	3. Slime Time NOT!

Disclaimer: I own nuthin' except meh characters and myself. I'm using faces in this one.  
  
George: It's been a great vacation from that mad little girl.  
  
Everyone nods in agreement.  
  
Sai: Too bad it was only for like three months.  
  
Chibodee: I'm looking forward to my date. **rubs hands** Hope I get paired up with a hot chick.  
  
Allenby: Maybe if you beat the other guys.  
  
Allenby's cell phone rings, she takes out her hot pink cellphone.  
  
Allenby: **In a Swedish accent** Hallo, tis is Allanby. Te Swedan Gunadan Fightar.  
  
Guys: O.o  
  
KSK: **On the phone** Allenby! Cut it out woman! Look, I need you to bonk Argo in the noggin. Oh crap, Ms. Oates spotted me, I need run the rest of this fuckin mile. Bye!!  
  
Argo sneaks out the back door without anyone noticing. Allenby shakes her head and spins her finger by her ear.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spa: Welcome back to the Show people, here's our co-hostess, Allenby!!!  
  
Everybody: Yeah!!  
  
Kenshin: Wait, I'm concerned about Miss KSK, that I am.  
  
Kurama: Yes, where is she?  
  
Yusuke: Good riddance. She was about to beat the lights outta me from the last chapter.  
  
Misao: Shaddup!!  
  
Kenshin: Miss Misao!  
  
Suddenly, KSK bursts through the doors wearing a red t-shirt, jeans and white skechers with a light blue backpack which looked full. KSK stands for a while and collapses to the ground.  
  
Clover: Oh my god! KSK! Don't die yet!  
  
Kenshin, Misao, Kaoru, Clover, Alex, Sam, Starfire, Raven, Jinx, Duo, Kurama, and Shun jumps down to the stage to KSK (talk about who cares). Allenby shakes KSK by the shoulders.  
  
Sai: She's dead?  
  
Kenshin sighs and smiles at the others.  
  
Kenshin: She's tired, that she is.  
  
The others breath easily now at the fact that she's alive. Chibodee walks over to KSK, removes her backpack and starts shaking her as the other people go back to their seats.  
  
Allenby: She'll wake up sooner or later.  
  
Sai: WAKE UP KSK!!!!  
  
KSK: AAAAAAAH!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME WUFEI!!! GET AWAY FROM ME YUGI!! Kenshin runs back to KSK trying to snap her out of it.  
  
KSK: AAAAH!!!!!! GET AWAY FROM ME GEORGE!!! YOU EVIL PEOPLE, JUST WAIT TILL I'M THROUGH WITH YOU EVIL PEOPLE!!!EEYYA!!  
  
KSK, still in her nightmare whacks them with a metal frying pan. Spa counted how many times she hit Chibodee; Allenby tallied Sai and 003 counted Kenshin. KSK is running around the stage whackin' the poor guys. The audience either watched in horror or burst out laughing.  
  
Kenshin: Oro! **clang**Ow! **clank**Miss KSK**swipe**It's me, Kenshin! **clunk**Ow. @.@  
  
KSK: LIAR!!!!! YOU ARE GEORGE!!!  
  
Sai: Ahhh! She's after me! Help! **whack**Ow! **clang** I'm not Wufei!!**smash**Owie. @.@  
  
Chibodee: Help! **clunk** Hey! **smash** Watch it! **clank** Oof! **clang** Ow! **swipe**Help! **whack**Uuuuuuh. @.@  
  
Kenshin finally regains consciousness and looked around him. Gohan jumps down to help Kenshin up on his feet.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Gohan: You okay?  
  
Kenshin: Yes.  
  
Spa snaps her fingers with an idea. Gohan attempts to take KSK's frying pan away but get smashed by it.  
  
Spa: Kenshin, subdue her I have a weapon that can stop her rampage, have Gohan help you.  
  
Kenshin: I'll try, that I will. ^.^()  
  
Gohan and Kenshin pounce on the still-in-nightmare-KSK. They both grabbed her by the arms and legs (Gohan is holding the legs and Kenshin's is at the arms trying not to get hit). Chibodee and Sai wakes up with bumps on their heads.  
  
KSK: AAAAAAAH!!!!! NOT HIEI, ANYONE BUT HIEI!!!!!!! I'VE BEEN ATTACKED BY PERVERTED PEOPLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BBBBBAAAKKA!!!!!!!!!! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!  
  
Chibodee: Small girl, **BAKA!!**big lungs.  
  
George: Yes, I **BAKA!!** agree.  
  
Kenshin: Help me Miss Spa, she's**BAKA!!** trying to break **BAKA!!**loose, that she**BAKA!!** is.  
  
Spa: Hold it**BAKA!!** man, now I know**BAKA!!** I put it somewhere. u_u  
  
Spa finds her "weapon" which happens to be a Starbucks Frappuccuno (mocha). She opens it. The smell of the coffee got to KSK nose and woke her up.  
  
KSK: Mmm, Starbucks. Huh? What happened? Hi Gohan, what's that bump on you head? Hi Kenshin, same question. Chibo, Sai what the hell happened to you guys? Put me down I'm not dead ya know.  
  
Both Kenshin and Gohan drops her. KSK stands up and dusts her self off angrily. She looks at the frying pan.  
  
KSK: Hey how the Deathsycthe Hell did this get in my hand?  
  
Gohan and Kenshin retreats to their seats and Allenby escorts the G- Fighters to the seats they're suppose to be in.  
  
KSK: I swear by Rayearth's fire that this is not my Ultimate Frying Pan of Doom or my Ultimate Burning Frying Pan of Doom.  
  
Allenby: You're forgetting the shout outs girl. U_U  
  
KSK: ORO!! Thank you! 'Kay here they are: Shun, Shiryu, and Hyoga from Knights of the Zodiac. Raven, Starfire, and Jinx from T-E-E-N-T-I-T-I-A-N- S! Hikaru, Umi, Fuu, Mokona, Guru Clef, Presea, Ferio, Ascot, Caldina, Rayearth, Celes, Windom and Eagle from Magic Knight Rayearth. Sakura, Li, Melin, Kero, Yue, Ruby, Spinel and the Clow cards from Cardcaptors. Captain Gundam **salutes**, Zero, Bakunetsumaru and the Zakus cause they're so cute and funny! I think that's it right?  
  
Girl: Zero is a girl! ^0^  
  
KSK: **gasps** I know that voice anywhere! Lauren! O.O  
  
Zero: You know her?  
  
KSK: Yes I do! She's in my second, third and fourth period classes.  
  
Lauren: Yep! Zero is a girl!  
  
Zero and KSK twitches trying to keep their anger down. KSK snaps at Spa mouthing the words "find it". Spa types on her internet sever and waits.  
  
KSK: Lauren, **twitch**must I remind**twitch** you that Zero is not a girl? O.e  
  
Lauren: Zero's a girl. ^_^  
  
KSK: GGGGAH!!! BY CAPTION GUNDAM'S SOUL DRIVE, ZERO IS NOT A GIRL!!! O  
  
Lauren runs out and she doesn't want to find out what's going to happen if she stayed in the studio. Meanwhile, KSK lost her voice after she yelled the hell out of Lauren and now writing on a piece of paper.  
  
Zero: Thank you.  
  
KSK:...-_-  
  
Sai: Hey, you okay?  
  
Spa: Oh no, she lost it.  
  
George: Lost what?  
  
003: Her voice. U.U  
  
Allenby: Okay enough delay! Let's get slimed!  
  
Okay I think you people know the drill. Allenby takes out two chairs, a stool, and a black magician's hat with strips of paper inside. Allenby randomly picks up a piece of paper.  
  
Allenby: Let's see who is going to ask the question. Well what do you know, Zero!  
  
Zero: Me?  
  
Allenby: Yes you! Now spit it!  
  
Zero: O.o  
  
Shute: She meant ask the question.  
  
Zero: Oh, I'm from the land of Ark. True or false?  
  
Sai: Hey bros, have guys seen SD Gundam?  
  
Both gundam fighters shook their heads. The gundam fighters had a thirty second timer on them so they had to think really fast.  
  
George: Ark, now where have I heard that before?  
  
Chibodee: Uuuuuh, true!  
  
Sai: False!  
  
George: It doesn't sound European so, false!  
  
Allenby: Well?  
  
Zero: False, I come from Lacroa.  
  
KSK: U.U **scribbles: Poor Chibi**  
  
Sai: Chibi? What happened to Chibo?  
  
Chibodee shrugs his shoulders but he stopped 'cause a drop of slime fell on his left shoulder. He made a disgusted face at the sight of the green oozy slime on him.  
  
Allenby: Hey! What's goin- Oops, we used too much on our last chapter so we need another tank, Argo!  
  
Domon: What happened to Argo?  
  
Spa: Uuuh, he left before the show even started.  
  
KSK: **scribbles: Oops**  
  
Allenby: Damn! Volunteers anybody?  
  
Hotshot, Sideswipe and Jetfire: Oh, oh, me! Pick me! Pick me! MMMME!  
  
Girls: O.O ()  
  
003: Oh my.  
  
Spa: 003 you choose cause you're a cybrog.  
  
003: Well, let's see here. Um, how about that one?  
  
003 points at Sideswipe and he comes down running towards the backstage happy. Finally, he comes out carrying a tank with a picture of a fish on the side of it. He takes the empty tank and put the other tank on the slime dropper. Allenby pushes the button for Chibodee's cube but, instead of slime, flaky stuff fell on Chibodee.  
  
Chibodee: What the fuck is this?  
  
Sam: Watch your mouth, Chickadee!  
  
Sai: Chickadee? Sam called Chibodee, Chickadee? Ha ha! ^o^  
  
Chibodee: Grrrrrrr. Must. Kill. Sai. Saici. Now.  
  
KSK: **Scribbles: Don't Ya Dare!**  
  
Sam: Sorry my bad. Anyway what's that stuff on him?  
  
003: That looks like orange tissue papers.  
  
Spa: **stares** Wait a min- OH MY GOD! THAT'S FISH FOOD!!  
  
Everybody looks at Chibodee; George pinched his nose in disgust. Obviously, he got a whiff of the fishy smell from Chibodee. Everybody was laughing at him, even Raven (lucky that her powers didn't blow everything off). Chibodee glared at Sideswipe and started swearing under his breath. KSK rolled her eyes and pointed at Jetfire and then to the tank. Jetfire got up and grabbed the fish food tank and went backstage.  
  
Allenby: Let's go on shall we?  
  
Allenby took another piece of paper out of the hat and Jetfire came back with the slime tank and stuck it on the slime dropper. Allenby slimed Chibodee with our green slime.  
  
Allenby: Raven!  
  
Raven blinked and pointed at herself. Allenby nodded at her.  
  
Raven: Let's see, a question. True or false, no one has entered my room, except me.  
  
Sai: Oh, it's true!  
  
George: False.  
  
Chibodee: False, I've seen the episode.  
  
Raven: Crap. It's false, wish it was true though.  
  
Allenby slimes Sai and Chibodee and sticks her hand in the hat.  
  
Chibodee: What!  
  
Allenby: Bakura!  
  
Bakura: True or false, my favorite card is the Stone Soldier.  
  
Chibodee: True.  
  
George: ....True.  
  
Sai: Bros, it's false.  
  
Allenby and KSK nods but, the buzzer rings.  
  
KSK: **scribbles: Stay tuned for Halloween Party.**  
  
~~~~End of chapter~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Spa: Well, that sucked like hell.  
  
Sai: Yeah and that wasn't even close to 20.  
  
Chibodee: **in the back** How the hell do I get this fucking fish food shit off?  
  
KSK: **Thinks: Oh Dragon Gundam, help us.** 


	4. Halloween Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything cept' my characters and me.  
  
~~~~H~A~L~L~O~W~E~E~N~~~~~~~~~~~~P~A~R~T~Y~~~~  
  
Spa: Happy Halloween people, I'm sorry if this fic is short. Now here's our Grim Reaper and Carnival Phantom, Allenby and KSK.  
  
Spa is a rocket scientist wearing a blue top, and black jeans with her hair tied in the back. KSK is the carnival phantom wearing (it is my "real" costume so there) a black top with elbow sleeves, black pants, black socks, black shoes, a black 52" velvet cape and a golden lined black velvet mask. Allenby is wearing a black hooded robe with a red inside, black high-heeled shoes, black gloves, and a double headed scythe. The stage has been themed with orange and black streamers, jack-o-lanterns, some foam grave stones, some flying bats (not real, they're only hanging by fishing lines), and some ghosts.  
  
Spa: Oh, look who we have here?  
  
Chibodee is wearing a Major Glory costume. Sai is wearing a Dexter outfit and George is wearing Kenshin's outfit but, KSK can't tell the difference. KSK runs and hugs George by accident.  
  
George: Uh. Um, KSK?  
  
Kenshin walks out with George's outfit. Kenshin stares at both of them.  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
KSK: **sniff** Hey, Kenshin why are you wearing, **sniff** French cologne?  
  
George: Maybe it's because I'm not Kenshin?  
  
KSK looks up at George and lets go of him in shock. KSK looks down and covers herself with her cloak like Raven.  
  
KSK: Crap. I thought you were Kenshin. Hey, wait a minute did you two switch clothes or something?  
  
Kenshin: Yes, we switched, that we did.  
  
Allenby: Dude, you're scaring me more than Freddie Kouger or that Jason guy.  
  
KSK: Uh which Jason guy?  
  
Allenby: You know that dude from hell.  
  
KSK: Oh I though you meant Johnny.  
  
Kaoru comes out as an Japanese empress and she looked like the real thing. Clover was Cinderella, Sam was Ariel, and Alex was Snow White. Raven was a dark blue grim reaper with a single headed scythe with a raven bird doll on it, Starfire was a gypsy, Robin was a black and white knight in shining armor, Beast Boy was Tarzan and Cyborg was an astronaut.  
  
Raven: Thanks for lending us two the costumes KSK.  
  
KSK looks up smiling at Raven and Starfire. KSK bent her head side to side and cracked her neck.  
  
KSK: Hey no problem, I knew you girls would like it. Allenby, I'm going to the back to change costumes.  
  
Allenby takes off her grim reaper costume and shoes and gives KSK the costume, the shoes and the scythe. I bet that you think that Allenby is only wearing just her undies right? Wrong, you perverted people, she is wearing her back up costume, the cheerleader.  
  
Sai: Why are you wearing two costumes?  
  
Allenby: What if someone took a peek under my flowing robe? What if a breeze came in and blew my robe off?  
  
Chibodee: Hey, are we going to have a party or what?  
  
Starfire: Yes, let us begin!  
  
Sam: Hold up ya'll. We don't have a DJ for some good music.  
  
KSK: Already taken care of. Oy, Jessie come out here and give em' your piece of mind!  
  
A woman who looks like she's only 15 comes on stage wearing spaghetti strapped light brown tinted white tank top, blue jeans, a bracelet with music notes on it, a white bucket hat (if you don't know what the hell is a bucket hat then look on the internet) and white platform shoes. She has red hot flaming hair, ivy green eyes and she's 5'10".  
  
Jessie: Wazz up dawgs?  
  
George: Who is she?  
  
KSK: You'll find out later. Hit it!  
  
Jessie plays some hip-hop songs while KSK goes into the back and changes costumes. Allenby is revving up some cool hip-hop moves. Marie walks in as sleeping beauty, Rain is a rock star, Domon is himself (party-pooper). Shirley, Kath, Janet and Bunni are archers in the following colors: red (Shirley), yellow (Kath), green (Janet) and blue (Bunni). Everyone are having refreshments and KSK comes back out with Allenby's grim reaper outfit.  
  
Spa: Go Allenby, it's your birthday.  
  
Marie: Huh?  
  
Spa: It's an expression stupid.  
  
After a few more songs everyone is tired of dancing, singing, little kids asking for candy and just hanged out.  
  
KSK: Crap I have to get home and take my little brothers for trick or treating bye peeps.  
  
Everybody: Huh?  
  
KSK: People!  
  
Everybody: Oh.  
  
~~~~T~H~E~~~~~E~N~D~~~~  
  
Spa: Stay tune for our next chapter!  
  
KSK: Wow a I typed a whole chapter in one day, cool! I can't guarantee the next chapter's name. Sorry. Please review! 


	5. A New Girl with Pain

Disclaimer: I don't own anime, or games but, I do own my characters (including myself). Today is 11-11-03 just for fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Spa: Welcome back to the show! Here are your hostesses KSK and Allenby!  
  
Allenby wearing her usual outfit and KSK wearing a white turtleneck, bright orange pants, a matching tailcoat with big white ends, white gloves, and red sneakers.  
  
Chibodee: Hey Spa, how come you wear the same thing almost every chapter?  
  
Sai: Yeah.  
  
KSK: Spa doesn't wear the same thing every chapter. It just looks the same thing.  
  
Spa stands up to show them her white turtleneck shirt and black long jeans. She sits back down in her chair and rolls her eyes.  
  
Allenby: She told ya.  
  
KSK: 'Kay, shout outs. Sonic, Tails, Amy Rose, Knuckles, E-102 Gamma, Tikal and Chaos from Sonic Adventure DX. My reviewers out there who, well, um didn't review my last chapters just recently.  
  
Allenby: Aw, that's just sad. Shame on you people, well except MiniMidget who was so nice to review.  
  
KSK: Wait! I'm not done! Jennifer and Yuann my friend who came up and wants to make me write a fan fic about squirrels and LOTR. Arisa, who is crazy with Kirby. And Jessica who will be here on stage, Yay!  
  
KSK skips and hugs George and back flips to Allenby, leaving everyone either freaked out or confused.  
  
Allenby: What the hell was that for?  
  
KSK: Uh... one is for the dance, and the other one is for today.  
  
Spa: Why?  
  
KSK: Cause' one, I'm in a good mood, two, for Paris, three, it's his birthday today and four, my friend's gonna be here.  
  
Spa spits out the water she was drinking.  
  
Spa: What! Oh shit...that would mean that the other guys are...  
  
KSK: Yup.  
  
Spa: Oh shit!  
  
Allenby: You guys are old!  
  
KSK: Not as old as Asia  
  
Yusuke: You got that right.  
  
KSK: Screw it man!  
  
Yusuke: Screw you!  
  
KSK: Oh watcha ya say?  
  
Yusuke: Sorry!  
  
KSK: Oh ya damn right! Let me say the final scores of the Winter Olympics.  
  
KSK seaches for the paper in her truck.  
  
KSK: Damn! Okay, screw it for now. Everyone Soul Calibur 2, yes even Astaroth. Milliardo Peacecraft from Gundam Wing. Did I spell his name right cause if I didn't, Nightmare kill me.  
  
Nightmare: Gladly.  
  
KSK: Dude! Not now!  
  
Nightmare: Damn it.  
  
KSK: Gotta save my head for school man, I'm recovering from the flu bug. Where's Jes anyway?  
  
Sai: You are?  
  
KSK: Hell yeah.  
  
Chibodee: Don't want to be near her flu.  
  
Allenby: Shall we?  
  
KSK: Duh.  
  
Allenby: Taki!  
  
Taki: Uh...Ivy uses a snake sword.  
  
Sai: False.  
  
George: False  
  
Chibodee: True! I play the game with KSK. I kick her ass with Nightmare.  
  
Taki: Eh?  
  
KSK: Damn it! What kind of girl can resist a bad boy like that?  
  
SC cast except Nightmare: Ooooooooooo!  
  
Nightmare: What!  
  
KSK: Kill me, you die.  
  
Nightmare: Who's gonna kill me?  
  
Voice: Hey! Over here big guy!  
  
Nightmare: Ja?  
  
A girl with a naginata like Seung Mina whistles. She has brown hair with Sophtia's hair style with white shirt with puffed sleeves, a brown leather vest, a knee-high brown skirt and brown leather boots.  
  
KSK: Waz up Julia?  
  
Julia: Nuthin' much. Want me to kill this red headed baka?  
  
KSK: Nah, just keep him under control. Can't really stand him though.  
  
Julia: Just askin'.  
  
Cassandra: Who are you?  
  
Julia: Julia Schtauffen at your service.  
  
Nightmare: What!  
  
Chibodee: Hey you one of the babes for one of us?  
  
Julia: Yeah.  
  
Chibodee: Cool.  
  
Nightmare: How can you have the same last name as I?  
  
KSK: It's because she's your daughter.  
  
Nightmare: What!  
  
Kilik: Whoa! Who did you make out with?  
  
Julia: You guys, leave him alone. KSK must've gave him a heart attack. Where's the other girl?  
  
Kilik: What are you now, daddy's girl?  
  
Ivy & Julia: You asshole!  
  
Ivy and Julia both attack Kilik forming a dust cloud with limbs sticking out.  
  
Sophita: Now that's what I call a nightmare.  
  
Nightmare: Hn.  
  
Julia: Scream for mercy boy!  
  
Ivy: Die!  
  
Kilik: Yaa! Seung Mina! Help!  
  
Seung Mina: Nope.  
  
KSK: Okay, we'll leave them alone.*pushes buttons*  
  
George: *Slimed*  
  
Sai: *Slimed*  
  
Allenby: Clover.  
  
Clover: Okay, like, we work for...um...like, the Queen of France.  
  
George: False  
  
Sai: We gotta trust bro on that one, false  
  
Chibodee: False  
  
Clover: You guys...  
  
KSK: Kurama.  
  
Kurama: I have an altar ego.  
  
George: True.  
  
Sai: False.  
  
Chibodee: True.  
  
KSK:*pushes button*  
  
Sai: What? *slimed* Damn it.  
  
Allenby: Hotshot.  
  
Hotshot: I have the Star Saber.  
  
Sai: False.  
  
George: True.  
  
Chibodee: True.  
  
Allenby: *pushes buttons*  
  
George: *slimed*  
  
Chibodee: *slimed*  
  
KSK: Duo!  
  
Duo: Cool, I dyed Wu-man's hair pink.  
  
Wufei: So...It was y-  
  
KSK: Eh?  
  
Jean: Sorry psyhic blast.  
  
G-Fighters: True.  
  
KSK: Damn it, see why I hate Wufei?  
  
Ivy: This sword...  
  
Julia: Hn, is that all ya got?  
  
Talim: Let's cut the show?  
  
KSK: Yeah. Bye peoples. Guess something happened, I pray that Nightmare didn't get her soul yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightmare: I'll kill you!  
  
KSK: Oh shit!*runs*  
  
Julia: Damn it. Look at what you've done.  
  
Ivy: Not a good father-daughter relationship there.  
  
Kilik: I still want to know who he made out with.  
  
Cassandra: Looks like the world will never know.  
  
Julia: Oh they will. Soon.  
  
Kilik: Really? Who did he make out with then? I mean who would make out with a freak like him?  
  
Julia & Nightmare: What the fuck did you say? *chases Kilik with weapons*  
  
Kilik: Oh shit! *runs* 


	6. Slime Fin

KSK: Sup…been a long time hasn't it? Oh yeah this is suppose to be a very random and confusing ficcie.

Disclaimer: I only own me, Spa, OCs, the fanfic and the randomness. Capche?

* * *

Spa: Welcome back to Blind Dates! Here's KSK!!

KSK runs out in a green camo outfit and a paintball gun.

KSK: No body say anything! hides behind Kurama's seat Don't say anything…

Allenby comes in with a blue camo outfit and a loaded paintball gun.

Allenby: Where's the Greenie? aims at people with green shirts

KSK: EAT THIS BLUE!! fires the paintball gun at Allenby DIE!!!

Allenby: AGH!

KSK: I win! The Greens win!!

Unknown: Not so fast Greenie!

KSK: No…it can't be…RED!!

Sango: Yup! fires her paintball gun Die greenie!

KSK fires her paintballs at Sango.

The cast from Saint Seiya comes in trying to get a seat.

KSK: Goddamnit!! Why are you guys so freakin' late??

Saori: Traffic.

Allenby: gets up Ah, I feel your pain.

Seiya: So, where's this KSK?

KSK: Seiya, you know what? You're stupider than I thought you were.

Seiya: WHAT?!

KSK: Shaddup. Okay, shout outs!! Edward, Al and Psiren from Full Metal Alchemist, all the bishies from Saint Seiya and Jason from Freddie Vs. Jason!! Woot! Go Jason!

RV: What? Jason? I am more feared!!

KSK: AH!! BY SAGA'S NAME, IT'S HIM!!!

Saga: Who?

Spa: screams FREDDIE KOUGER!!! RUN FOR YE LIVES!!

Allenby: Everyone for themselves!! bolts out the door with KSK

Chibodee, Sai and Domon run and beat the hell outta Freddie. Pandora runs to get the hostesses back.

Pandora: He's gone.

KSK: Okay…

Saga: And you used MY name?!

KSK: Sorrie…Anyways, let's continue the game!! MAGICAL HAT OF QUESTIONS, APPEAR!! waits for the hat Oo I said appear…Damnit it must be at the dry cleaners again.

Everyone laughs and KSK shrugs.

KSK: Ta well, SHUN!

Shun: surprised Huh?

KSK: Give us a true or false question.

Shun: Oh, erm…June's my girlfriend.

Chibodee: Oh, shoot...

George: True.

Sai: True.

KSK: Well?

Chibodee: False.

Shun: False, I wished it was true.

Girls: Awww…so sweet…

Boys: gets jealous

KSK: Okie…Slimes George and Sai

Allenby: Pisces Aphrodite!

Aphrodite: Let's see, oh, Scorpio Milo had sex with 10 women.

Milo: WHAT?!

All girls: OO

Chibodee: Nah, I say he had sex with at least 20 women or something. True.

George: I hate to argee. True.

Sai: I've seen the Sanctuary part when Milo is first seen, he's got the hots for Hyoga or Camus. False.

Allenby: Erm...slimes George and Chibodee

Hyoga, Camus, Milo and KSK: WHAT!?

Ikki: whistles at Hyoga

KSK: Shaddup or else!

Ikki: Or else what?

KSK: I'll…um…I'll hurt Shun!!

Ikki: You wouldn't…

KSK: I would. EAT PIE SHUN!! hurls a custard pie at Shun's face o Pie…

Ikki: I knew you wouldn't hurt Shun…

KSK: Yeah I did! I erm…hum…hurt his face with pie!! Sorry Shun, I had to.

Shun: muffled Hey, lemon custard…yum.

Allenby: Uh huh…Shorty!

Edward: EHH!?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY EEH?!

Allenby: Yahiko.

Edward: Never mind.

Yahiko: I can beat Kenshin.

Contestants: False.

KSK: Sammy-Chan!

Samantha: My nickname online is Shessy-Chan.

Sai: Err…

George: True?

Chibodee: False.

Sai: False.

KSK: Slimy …slimes Sai and Chibodee

Allenby: Me, Avril Lavine sang "What Are You Waiting For?"

Chibodee: Err…

George: True.

Sai: Heck no. False

Chibodee: False.

George gets slimed.

KSK: Marik

Marik: I rule the world.

Contestants: False

KSK: Dude, I think they'll know if you did rule the world.

Allenby: There's so many SS guys here, Mu.

Mu: Kiki fixes the broken cloths.

George: Er…True.

Sai and Chibodee: Heck no! Mu repairs the cloths!

George gets slimed with nasty smelling green ooze.

KSK: Okay………Saga.

Saga: Aioloa _likes_ Aquaila Marin.

Aioloa: What!? That's not true! blushes

Contestants: So true…

Marin: I dunno…

Shainia: Take him Marin, he's mentally begging for _your_ love.

Aiolos: I am not!

KSK: Okay saints, shut up or its pie time.

Allenby: Spider-man!

Spiderman: Erm…The Lizard is my friend.

Sai: Who watches Spiderman?

Chibodee: I know the X-men and Ironman, Spidey was a guest character in those shows.

George: Lizards eats spiders so false.

Sai: True.

Chibodee: True.

Spiderman: True, when he has more control of himself.

KSK: Weebl!

Weebl: I ike ie.

Everyone who doesn't know Weebl and Bob: Huh?

KSK: He likes pie.

Chibodee: True!

George and Sai: False.

Weebl: It rue.

EWDKWB: What?

KSK: It's true.

Allenby: Okay, last one of the game. Ikki!

Ikki: Why not? Deathmask is a disco freak.

Deathmask: Why you little………

Sai: I dunno.

George: I don't know what this "disco" is.

Chibodee: True.

Sai: I think false, I didn't hear any disco tracks when he appears.

George: True perhaps?

KSK: False, anyone who sees Deathmask and his temple would see he's no disco freak.

Deathmask: Ah, someone who knows me.

KSK: Yes, next chappie would be the start of the next game: WAR!!

Deathmask: Finally some blood!!

KSK: Erm, how bout I explain the rules first?

George: Of course.

KSK: It's a three a team. Ya'll get your own team and you pick your own team. Have at least one girl in your team, the girls that can't be picked are Spa, Allenby, and I. Got it?

* * *

KSK: When you review, you can vote for which person goes on who's team. Like so: Sai's Team: ,,, George's Team:, etc. Majority rules the votes. 


End file.
